


Accepted Anxiety

by PsychedelicShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, before SVSR, implied abuse/self harm, virgil gets kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil has been kicked out of the ‘Dark Sides’ and the ‘Light Sides’ help him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Accepted Anxiety

“You want to stay with them? Fine. _Please_ come back,” Deceit shoved Virgil out of the room, glaring at the anxious side. Virgil fell hard on his back, momentarily knocking the breath out of him. “Fine. I’m tired of being the bad guy.” Virgil knew he struck a nerve with the others. Remus stood behind Deceit, trying to look angry, but his watering eyes giving away how he really felt. Virgil stood up, glaring back at Deceit. The door slammed shut. Virgil continued to glare as if he could still see Deceit. Virgil picked at the sleeves of his jacket, feeling the cuts he had done to himself. He walked down the hallway connecting the Sides’ rooms, separating the light and dark sides. Virgil took a deep breath as reality struck him- the dark sides didn’t want him back, and the light sides, especially Roman, probably didn’t want him around. So where would he go- what would he do? Virgil sank to his knees in the middle of the hallway and started to sob, clean streaks through his eye shadow forming as he cried. “Anx- Virgil?” He looked up and saw Logan. How long had Virgil been sitting there? An hour? A day? “S-sorry. I’ll leave now,” Virgil sniffled, not wanting to be a burden. He was always a weight to carry, nothing more than a useless side that existed only to hold Thomas back. “Virgil, no. You’re hurt. Come with me,” Logan helped Virgil stand. “I’m fine,” Virgil said. “I know you’re lying. Now come on.” Logan led Virgil to the kitchen, where he saw Patton making cookies. When Patton caught sight of the anxious side, he put down the bowl of dough and came to hug Virgil. “Are-are you okay, Virgil?” Patton asked, concerned. “I’m fine,” Virgil repeated firmly. “Here,” Patton took a cookie from a cooling rack and handed it to Virgil. “Do you want to talk about it?” Virgil shook his head but accepted the cookie. He sat down on the kitchen counter and silently watched Patton continue to make cookies, picking at the sleeves of his hoodie that he wore to hide scars running up and down both of his wrists. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, just watching Patton. Eventually, Logan had left the kitchen to go to his room. Virgil would leave to his, but- his room was still in the same place: in between Deceit and Remus’s rooms. None of the light sides knew about them yet, and Virgil was determined to keep it that way. “Virgil? I’m going to bed now, make sure you get some good sleep. I love ya, kiddo.” Patton bid him goodnight. Virgil just nodded, still sitting on the countertop. A few hours had passed, and Virgil decided that he would at least try to sleep on the couch. There was no point in worrying Thomas this late at night if Virgil still wanted to be considered a good part of him. Curling up in a ball, Virgil tried in vain to close his eyes. He didn’t know how long it had been, but it must have been early morning, when someone opened the fridge, momentarily lighting up the kitchen and living room. Virgil sat up, wondering who it was. “Roman?” Roman jumped. “Holy Hera! What are you doing here, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance?” “I appreciate the edgy nickname, but I’m trying to sleep here.” “On the couch? Why don’t you go back to your room?” Roman narrowed his eyes at Virgil. “Because I can’t, smartass,” Virgil scowled. “You- what?” Virgil realized what he had said and flopped back down on the cushions, swearing. “Do- do you need somewhere to sleep? Other than the couch, I mean. You can come to my room,” the creative side offered. “Fine,” Virgil grumbled. At least Roman’s floor would be better than the couch, which would wind up making him sore in the morning. Walking down the hall to Roman’s room, Virgil broke the silence by asking, “Why would you invite me here? I kind of thought you hated me.”m Roman looked offended. “Hated you?” He repeated. “No, Virgil. I was always just teasing you! I thought you knew that! You always replied! “You- you were? I just thought you didn’t like me, and I only replied because I wasn’t going to just sit there, having insults thrown at me! If you didn’t hate me, why’d you do it?” “My feelings are the opposite of hatred for you. Virgil, I’ve been in love with you the whole time,” Roman took Virgil’s hand in his. “And now that I’ve said this, I hope you don’t start hating me-“ Roman was cut off by Virgil’s lips on his. Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly closed them and kissed back. When they broke apart, Virgil smirked. “Nah, I don't think I hate you. But I might need to do that again just to be sure.” Roman laughed as he fixed his hair. “You know, I think I would like to do that again. Just to make sure we don’t hate each other, right?” “Right,” Virgil smiled. “Hold on, am I still sleeping in your room?” “I don’t see why you wouldn’t- oh-“ Virgil laughed so loud he feared he would wake Logan and Patton.


End file.
